Fiction's Belief
by Akatsuki-Girl554
Summary: Sakura Haruno waltzed into a bookstore and bought an "Ordinary" book. One minute she was enjoying the book in her hands in her room. The next there was a strong hold on her neck, slowly suffocating her. "Call my name again Haruno." "What?" akatsaku DISCON
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I like it. Read and review please. Thank you. Sakura X ? i dont know yet...might put up a poll...**

**Disclaimer: I. No. Own. Naruto.**

There is a legend from long ago that people were captured and transferred into stories. It was a curse for enemies to be put to death by burning the books. But there was a good-yet, bad side to this. If humans were to read aloud the names of the captured souls, they were to be brought back to life. Thus, the horrid flaw was found…

* * *

A room was well lit in the middle of the night. A rosette haired girl was reading a novel that her friend had created, and to be exact; she loved it. She was very excited to be in it as well!

"Sakura placed on a cheerful smile towards her preppy friend…" she quoted as her emerald eyes scanned the papers as she read the very end of the book. Closing it shut, she flicked off the light switch, and let sleep engulf her.

The next morning was peaceful and quiet. Her eyes were glistened as she opened her eyes, and groggily walked towards the drawers next to her bed. She stared at the mirror with a kind smile.

"Good Morning Sakura!" she spoke to herself, letting her smile widened. Today was a Saturday—which meant, no school, no friends to bug her, and free time at the bookstores! She was going to buy a good book, one that is worth her money for a fifteen year old. She combed her short, pink hair through her hands, and tiredly placed on a new T-Shirt, and shorts. Walking out to the kitchen that was down the corridor to her rather, average home, she looked at the clock. "It's 10:40!? I must have overslept…" she rubbed her head, sighing tiredly. She supposed that she had stayed up really late then. Walking out to the porch on her door step, she grabbed her wallet and walked out. She had such a short walk to the shopping district, but it reminded her of something…somehow…

"Good evening Miss." The lady at the book store greeted. The rosette returned a smile at her as she walked into the huge room. Reaching over to the fiction novels, there was really nothing for her to read.

'_Twilight__, read it. __Magik__ read it. __Fire Star__ read it.' _Her mind began to list off all the books that were already read, and she soon grew bored. "Is there any other book that could be a little more interesting?!" she cried, getting attention from random people in the room. She blushed and cooled down, heat taking her features on her face. Someone tapped her shoulder, turning around, an old woman, who looked like she was around 70, greeted her with a smile.

"Young lady, would you like to see my books? They are very old, but very entertaining." She gave her a crooked smile, and Sakura did nothing but shrug her shoulders.

"A-All right then." She had no idea why she stuttered, but she somewhat feared this woman. The old lady walked ahead of her, the pink maiden following behind.

They were soon in the very back of the room, with a sign that said; **Fictions Belief**. Sakura quirked a slender brow as the woman opened the door, with a somewhat eerie screech. Flicking on the lights, it showed a row of very ancient looking books. The border of the books were dusty and torn, the spine was barely holding it on as well. It smelled of decay—possibly from food, seeing that there was a half eaten sandwich. Sakura looked at the women oddly, but she still held that crooked smile as she pointed to the books.

"Take your pick, then, you may proceed to the checkout." She soon left, leaving the door wide open. Sakura wanted to leave immediately, but she didn't want to disrespect the Miss. She sighed, then took a step in to the depressed feeling room. She looked at all the old books that had their covers peeling off.

"These are all old…" she muttered under her breath. She walked to the back of the room, then something caught her eye. "Cherry Blossom of Konoha?" she read the cover aloud. The book was rather thick, she could barely hold the spine, and it was bigger than her palm. Opening to a random page, she read its contents.

_Sakura let her tears spill to the stone cold bench as she silently wept her entire heart out. "S-Sasuke…kun…" she stuttered as she felt her entire body shut down on her for the night, leaving the boy to walk away at his own free will. She let out a mere whisper before she soon fell asleep on the ice cold bench. "Don't…Leave…"_

"This will be interesting…I like it." She smiled quietly as she closed the book to examine it. "It's still in good condition…I guess I'll pay for it." She walked out of the counter, soon closing the door, she headed to the counter to the young woman.

"Mi-Miss, are you sure you wish to buy this book?" Sakura shook her head with a grin.

"Yes ma'am, this looks like such an interesting book." Quickly, the cashier leaned her head next to the fifteen year old rosette.

"Don't read this story with your windows open. I know it may sound stupid, but don't…this is a warning." Slightly frightened, the rosette nodded her head. "Good. Now, heres your book." She smiled sadly as Sakura returned the smile.

"Th-Thank you I guess." She soon walked out.

"Chiyo…" said cashier girl turned to see the manager. "She wasn't suppose to read the names aloud, Chiyo. If her window's open, either way, they will find a way to get back in. That's how it happened last time with that little girl…now she has left this town." The old lady smiled sadly.

"Maybe this girl can change these characters lives from their sins…"

"Or she will die…"

"Mother, don't say such a horrid thing…she will change their ways." The cashier had a painful look as she closed her eyes, letting herself rest for at least a few seconds to see her mother shut behind the door. She sighed. "Maybe this girl will die…many have picked this book up before…but she seems different."

Sakura walked into her room, already home, getting ready to read the new book. She was so hyper, that she jumped on her bed, and then fixed it. She wanted to read this book; it was odd enough that this girl in the story was named like her. That was what had caught her attention towards it. And who was this Sasuke? Was he some secret lover in the novel? Her eyes held mischief as she ran to the kitchen, scurrying to make a nice drink of hot tea and a small snack.

"I cant wait!"she quickly rushed into her room, soon grabbing the book, and flicking on the TV to keep the noise moving, and not so eerie. She opened her book, excitement dawning on her.

_Konoha was a home that held many children and ninjas together in their nation. The village hidden in the leaves…_

_This story deals with three children and their lives. Sakura Haruno—_

Sakura's eyes widened. She began to rethink just in case, re-reading the line. Yup, the book had her name in it. But it was awfully odd. How can this book relate to her? She continued reading, pushing the thought aside.

_Sakura Haruno, an orphan at age 13, parents disappeared without knowing. She was an intellectual child, very smart, and weak at times, but she held on her best. She had gotten good grades in the academy, and only one good friend. But that good friend had ditched her to chase after a guy. She felt she was alone, until she was joined with a team. Sasuke, and Naruto. Their sensei, Hatake Kakashi was very entertained with a hentai book, and was quite multi-talented at it. Sasuke, was one of the very rare crushes that Sakura had, and she was happy enough to be in a team with people she knew._

Sakura continued reading, every now and then taking a sip of her drink, and scanning the anime shows that were being featured in her room. She nearly sputtered a sip of her drink, reading the contents from the pass few chapters she read.

_The rosette maiden was defending her comrades in this Chuunin exam, and she wasn't going to lose to some Sound ninjas. She ran towards the first one, with his hair short, and wind blowing through his hands. Jumping into the air, she quickly performed a transformation jutsu, and once the kunai had hit her stomach and arm, she turned into a log. She continued this multiple times, letting the fact that one way or another she was going to have to stop the act._

"_Where's the next one now?" blood tapped his face as he looked up. "She's real?!" the kunai slashed his arm down, biting him when he yelped. Punches after punches came after her, but she still held strong, keeping the grip tighter, biting harder into his skin to where it began to bleed into her mouth._

"Eww…" but none the less she continued reading. Her phone rang, but she ignored it, she was way too interested into this book to not even hear the rattling of the window behind her. She glanced up, deciding it was time for a bathroom break.

Sitting up she glanced at the clock—12 PM. She sighed as she waddled her way over. Once she was in the small room she glanced around. Something felt out of place. But she did her duty.

A rattling on the window was growing slightly louder, then abruptly stopped. The book that was on the bed seemed to be radiant, but never bright. Finally, Sakura came back out with her hands perfectly clean and dry as she reached for her book to read once more. She was already twenty chapters into the book to the so called, Chuunin exams between Sakura's teammates. And the rosette was in the seating, surrounding them with all the other people there to see the excitement. She glanced once more at the TV, taking another sip of her tea before continuing her readings.

She quirked an eyebrow when she read a part about Naruto being trained at a hotel while his trainer, Jiraiya was hunting down women.

"Itachi Uchiha, ne?" she closed her eyes, letting the vivid image go into her brain, from what the description said in the book. She found him quite handsome, and for him to be about the same age as her roughly. "Dark, satin eyes from the Sharingan, but turn to the color of coal without. It's quite beautiful if you can see it up close I bet." Her smile softened as she read more and more. Her stomach was the one that had awoke her from her reading state. She sighed, getting up, not before she placed a book mark in it. "That book is so freakin' thick!" she exasperated to herself. But it was also true, the book was around seven, six inches tops. And she had only read about half an inch. At least the book was huge, so it had a lot of context on each page. But still…it was big. "It's going to take me at least a week to finish it!" she exaggerated once more. Reaching into the kitchen, she opened the fridge.

"Sakura Haruno…" a chilled voice reached her neck, tickling her spine. She stood up, looked around. Shrugging it off, she took out an apple and chewed it. Almost on instinct, she ran back to her room, and once she was there, she began panting. "Call my name again…" his voice echoed, she shivered and shook her head, hyperventilating. She reached for her cell phone, her fingers slipping as she dialed the correct number.

"I-Iris?" she stuttered, looking around. Of course, her next door neighbor, and somewhat a childhood friend.

"Sakura-Chan? Whats up?" she sounded quite interested, since the rosette hardly ever called her. Sakura took a deep breath before gaining composure.

"Nothing, I was just wondering…do you want to sleepover? You can drop your stuff right now and we can hang out at my house." She sounded calmed, assured, unlike the way she was on the inside, frightened, freaked out.

"Sure Sakura-Chan. I'd love too, be there in a jiff." She quickly hung up as she looked around.

"Call my name again…?" she didn't remember calling anyone's name in this house. She sighed as she ran down the hallway to the door, standing into the hot weather with the sun beaming down. "Must have been my imagination…" she walked to her next door neighbor's house to see a teen holding a pillow and a few books in hand. Her hair was short, cropped to a boyish features, Sakura's was longer than the brunette's. Her hazel eyes were filled with glee as she walked with her along side. Soon back in her house, Sakura felt more normal as they raced upstairs with the pillow and books. Since the pinkettes bed was a queen, they would always share it together. Iris let out a smile, as she glanced at the TV.

"I'm gonna go get a soda, you want one?" she asked. Sakura gave out a polite nod before the brunette had left.

"Call my name again…" she heard it once more. She stiffened, she felt a tingle on her hand as she quickly withdrew it to her chest. It felt slightly cold. "Sakura…"

She brushed that thought aside as she continued to read her book. She had finally gotten to the part she was anticipating after Iris had returned with the drinks.

_Sakura walked out of the Ramen shop, about to head home, but then, headed the opposite way. she saw him there, with a backpack in hand. He was at the village gates, ready to walk out on everybody. Sakura walked behind him quickly, so not to lose sight of the silhouette._

"_Go home Sakura."_

"_Sasuke…remember when we were all together, we had a happy time, and…I told you I love you?" her eyes had lightened up, remembering such a happy time._

"_No." there was a few minutes of silence until she had spoken once more._

"_Sasuke-Kun…Please stay. Don't go to Orochimaru all because you desire power…" she felt her heart beginning to shatter. He didn't move an inch. "Please, either let me go with you, or I'll shout, and then the village will—" he had disappeared, and was breathing behind her in an even manner. There was an odd moment of silence one more before he had spoken again. _

"_Sakura…Thank you." A light tap was heard as he had hit a pressure point, very quickly she became drowsy as he held her in his arms, soon placing her on the bench, and getting ready for departure._

_Sakura let her tears spill to the stone cold bench as she silently wept her entire heart out. "S-Sasuke…kun…" she stuttered as she felt her entire body shut down on her for the night, leaving the boy to walk away at his own free will. She let out a mere whisper before she soon fell asleep on the ice cold bench. "Don't…Leave…"_

She mentally squealed in delight. How the hell it had been anticipated by her after the day she didn't know. She looked at her friend, who was jotting something down on a few pieces of paper.

"What'cha doing Iris?" she leaned over the brunettes shoulder, who tried her best to cover it up.

"Oh nothing, just thinking of a new story, speaking of which…did you finish that one story I wrote? Because I need to send it off to the directory." She said in her firm tone of voice. The rosette let out a sigh.

"I like it, but I think you need to proofread more of the pages…"

"I see…" Iris nodded her head. She continued to right more of the story then.

"Call my name…" Sakura let out a loose shiver throughout her body. She looked around, and saw that Iris didn't hear anything at all. Something was felt around her throat—something cold. With a tight squeeze it gripped onto her lightly, slowly making her suffocate. "Sakura…It really has been a long time…" the grip began to get tighter, but Iris still didn't seem to notice anything. "Say my name…" she knew it was a male, whispering next to her ear. She began to think. Her emerald eyes went wide, and without hesitation, she spoke his name.

"Itachi…" she said breathlessly, her friend not hearing a single thing. The grip on her neck softened, letting her take a big gasp of air. Iris looked at her oddly.

"Sakura, you ok? You sound like you're hyperventilating again. Do you need medicine?" her worried buddy asked. Sakura shook her head, letting her face put on a realistic smile.

"I'm perfectly fine…I was…just acting like fish out of a random moment!" she grinned, Iris grinned in return. She glanced at the book her pinkette maiden was busy reading.

What had seemed like hours passed by, Sakura was taking good long sips of her drink, and the ghost like person—otherwise what she had officially named, Itachi, didn't bother her. She choked on her drink at the next paragraph.

_Sakura let out a loose gasp as Itachi had held her by the neck while having to see his crimson eyes. Naruto stared in horror as the high sand elder looked with a much different reaction. Kakashi had his eyes widened as the teenager was being lifted off the ground. "I dare you to say my name the way you said it before Haruno." He growled. Sakura merely spoke as she placed all the venom she could muster into his name. She smirked._

"_Itachi Uchiha." She spat. She was then thrown to have her back hit the tree, and her hissing in pain. _

Sakura couldn't do nothing but drop the book.

'_This is practically related to me…'_ she held a gasp as she tried to compose herself. Iris smiled at her as she picked up her book and handed it back to her. She thanked her friend before her hand began to twitch slightly.

"Keep reading to the very end Sakura." He whispered menacingly. A lump in her throat formed, and she began to feel herself sweating lightly. She really wanted to read more, but for him to say it so menacingly, it frightened her.

She continued reading, already passing two inches of the book from where she left off. Itachi soon let her be for the rest of the evening. She had gotten interested into the book once more, completely forgetting about the events that passed in the last few chapters. Her eyes glowed as she read the pages, enjoying the feel of having something to always to occupy her mind. She felt her stomach grumble once more. And Iris stifled a chuckle.

"Sakura…you want to eat dinner?"

"Dinner?"

"Clock…" she pointed a finger towards her alarm clock that had read 6:10PM on it.

"How…How long was I reading?!" emerald eyes glued to the clock as she absently got up, being pulled by one of her sometimes-best friend.

"Sakura, you're always like this when you read. You're going to practically starve yourself if you don't know how to act on your own…you know, when I'm _not_ here?" she let out the loose chuckle. The pink teen forced a little laughter of her own. Reaching back into the kitchen, she muttered something. The brunette shifted in front of her. "What did you say?" curiosity getting to her.

"I said Akasuna no Sasori—otherwise known as Sasori of the red sand. And then there's Deidara of Stone, and Kisame Hoshigaki, from the land of Mist. I'm recalling their descriptions. I find them all to be rather odd. But Kisame seems to be a cool type of person." She smiled.

"Tell me more. Anyone else?" Iris said, hyper activeness taking in her effects. Sakura flicked her forehead and she stood still, retreating to the fridge. "That hurt Sakura-Chan…" she complained. Sakura still kept that smile on.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you more profiles of some people while we eat a _decent dinner_." She looked at Iris who was scratching the tip of her head playfully. Oh how she had remembered that she had accidentally burned some fried rice that was in the making. The door began to bang rather loudly, which raised a slender pink brow from the rosette. She walked towards the door, opened it rather slowly, and looked outside. No one. "Huh…I guess it was a prankster." She closed the door aside. Walking next to her friend.

"So what are we making today Chef?" Iris joked. Sakura tapped her chin. An idea popped in her mind.

"Yakisoba! Quick, tasty, and very simple to make." She grinned, pulling out of the fridge, shrimp that she had bought yesterday, noodles, and vegetables. She handed the plants to her assistant as she had commanded her to chop it. Doing as she was told, they went straight to cooking.

The dish was prepared, with them sitting down, hands clasped to the other as they said in union; "Itadakimasu!" Beginning the food, something cold had touched Sakura around her waist. She shivered.

"Something wrong Sakura-Chan?" said girl quickly shook her head.

"Itachi let go…" she muttered under her breath as she began to eat. That's when her friend Iris yelped.

"Something bit me!!" she grabbed her arm in a protective position like Sakura did when a hand touched her. Sakura quickly got up to inspect said arm as she looked at it.

"It's probably something not important. It could have been a bug. Don't worry." Sakura said assuring her. She nodded, taking the food and eating it as fast as she could, walking back up the stairs to the rosettes room. When she was gone, she felt someone biting her neck…hard. She let out a small whimper as she gripped her shoulder. No blood came out, but she could feel how deep it was. Something—or someone kept rubbing a hand at her waist, which was ice cold like Itachi's. "Stop harassing me Itachi!"

"It's not Itachi Saku-Chan…" the person drawled in her ear. She shivered more. Somehow this person was of course not Itachi due to his voice, which sounded…seductive, literally smacking herself in the head, she focused on something more important. "Call our names again…ne…" he whispered once more, causing her to blush and practically ran out of the kitchen.

"Leave me alone!" she slammed the door shut, breathing uneven as she laid her head down on her pillow. She let out a huff, "Ghosts are not real. Ghosts are not real. Ghosts are not real…" she muttered into the pillow, chanting it over and over. Iris turned on the TV, watching anime cartoons in a somewhat loud way.

"You ok, Sakura-Chan?" the tomboyish teen poked her friends side, earning a grumble. "That's the Sakura I know!" she smiled, showing pearly whites as she took a sip of what was left over of her drink. Sakura muffled colorful words as she banged her head in her pillow again. "W-Why don't you read your book?" she asked, holding it up for her. Sakura lifted her head, grabbed said book, and threw it on the bed. Somehow it turned to the page she had left off on.

"Damn ghosts…" muttering under her breath, she kept on a perky smile as she continued reading. "Deidara of Stone, a bomber terrorist that caused many threats to other villages. Working inside the Akatsuki, he was brought in at around the rough age of fourteen. But in the story they skipped about two years…so he must be sixteen or seventeen…" The rosette furrowed her brows together as she pondered. Iris eyed her like an idiot would to a smart ass. She grinned, throwing something hard at her forehead. "Damn it! That hurt!" she rubbed the now red bump on her forehead as she looked what was in her hands—a console. "You want me to play video games with you?" Iris grinned, nodding her head. A smirk spread across the emerald teenager's lips. She plugged the console into the TV, getting ready for a fired up battle of a game. "Loser gets the soda for the winner." She grinned.

Sakura stood up with a grin on her face as she jumped up and down triumphantly. Iris was slumped over, getting up and soon leaving the room. Sakura turned off the console game, and it returned to its previous shows—anime. Iris soon came back with a Cherry Soda in her hand as she tossed it to the rosette.

"There you go you stupid winner." She huffed.

"Heh, thanks." She popped it open, taking in a large drink. "Ahh, the sweet taste of victory." She crawled into her bed, grabbing Cherry Blossom of Konoha, and removed her bookmark. "No such thing as ghosts." She chuckled, feeling confident.

It was pitch black as the only light in the house was Sakura's bedroom, with it brightly showing through her window. Her tomboyish brunette friend was still scribbling on pieces of papers, now at least on her eighth one, front and back filled with words, all in perfect order. Soon enough they were both under the covers from the coldness inside the home. But none the less they were both still doing the same thing—writing and reading. Sakura felt nothing as she continued to read her book. Nothing cold, nothing hard and sharp either.

She stared at the clock as she replaced the book mark inside about halfway of the novel; soon said book was on the stand with the lamp shade and the now old Cherry Soda. She looked at her friend Iris as she begged her goodnight. "You can turn off the TV and lamp when you're done." Sakura muffled as she let sleep fill her thoughts. Iris looked at the clock that was on the table—1:00 in the morning.

"Hai Sakura-chan." Iris smiled a cheerful smile, even if her friend had fallen asleep, and continued writing down on the piece of paper. "Sakura-Chan…my best friend…" she murmured as the girl next to her continued her snoring. A strawberry lock was in her face as she pulled it aside, and stared down at her with a frown. "Sakura-Chan…my best friend…also a person I dislike at times as well." She replaced it as soon as it came with a charmed smile. "Someone I can always battle with, and not have to feel neglected by, a true best friend." Soon, all the utensils were placed onto the ground, as well was the neat pieces of paper. "It's so cold in here!" Iris let out a chilled shiver as she walked up to the window and opened it, letting warm heat arise into the room. She dimmed the light to its lowest setting as she rested under the covers, turned off the TV, and let sleep engulf her as well.

Figures approached dawn as they crept into a window while the sun began to rise, shielding their faces with cloaks of pure black as they launched themselves into the room silently and watched as they faced a sleeping girl. The four groups loomed over her as one reached out a hand only to have it slapped away.

"Stay hidden until she finishes the book, mask your chakra and flash step if needed." A masculine voice commanded, which received nods from the others. They soon retreated down stairs, hiding in the shadows or the dark rooms.

**Author's Note: How was it? I'm planning to introduce the full Akatsuki...maybe cause terror in the souls of Students... :D Also, I'm doing my best to make it OC and not OOC for Akatsuki. Arigotou! :D Working on the next chapter.**

**Michi.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura had woken up first, and purposely pushed Iris off her bed. A stream of curses had emerged from the brunette as she sat up and walked to the other side. She grinned as she walked away, and returned with a cup of cold water.

"Sakura-chan. Wakey, Wakey!" she poked said girl, which in return she got a grumble. Lifting some of the covers off her head, she gently poured the water down Sakura's shirt.

"Aiee!!" She sat up, her shirt clung to her body as she glared at Iris, who held a goofy grin.  
"That's for waking me up. By the way, thanks, I needed it seeing what time it is…" she pointed to the device on the stand. "Sakura, it's already 11:00. I think we should get up." Hands at her hips, the rosette still shook her head no. "I'll pour the rest of the water down your shirt…" that got her up. Standing on the floor she shoved Iris out the door.

"Go take a shower; I'll change in my room."

"Alright Sakura." Iris walked down to the next door as she soon closed it behind her. Rubbing her jewel colored eyes; Sakura proceeded at the hem of her shirt as she quickly pulled the drenched clothing off of her. There was a tiny ruckus from her closet door.

--

"Holy shit…" one of the four men cursed, looking through the slants of the dark closet.

He had no place to go, seeing the other two figures had taken the bed and the sofa, so he decided on the closet, where it was closest to the beauty rosette, and where his other friend was splayed across in the other side of the semi-big room. And that was when he woke up hearing a screech. His eyelids flickered open as he saw the sleeping girl. Soon she was muffling something to her boyish friend, who was shoved out the door.

What he didn't expect for the next thing was a little peep show. He felt his head rushed upwards as she pulled the soaked cloth off of her body. Sadly for him her body was facing the other way. Still, the teen male stared at her back when she began to un-clip the vile tiny clothing that was around her chest. Rustling was heard next to him as his comrade leaned over his shoulder.

"Deidara what the hell?"

"S-Sasori! Shhh she still doesn't know were hear, un. Don't worry." His whisper was harsh next to the other male's ear.

"Fine…what are you—…" he stared at the rosette who was in nothing but a white tank top and black shorts that had reached her knees. "…" the man remained silent.

Deidara stared contently at her as she looked into the mirror, holding a velvet green ribbon in her hands; he stared more at her face, seeing how solemn she looked as she placed it in the back of her head, holding the rest of her hair back. She then walked out of sight from their eyes.

"Quick get out." Sasori shoved Deidara out of the closet as they tumbled onto the floor. "Damn it…that hurt." He got up and dusted himself off as he jumped out the window.

"Oy! Sasori!" he quickly leapt as well, as Iris walked in with a towel on. She looked at the pile of clothes that were thrown on the floor next to the closet.

"Clumsy girl…" she muttered as she opened her knapsack and pulled out clothing.

"Sakura-Chan!" Iris yelled down the stairs.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen Smart Ass." The shuffling of feet was heard as she emerged from the hallway.

"No need to call me a smart ass…" she huffed as she pulled an apple from the fridge. "I have to leave soon. Mom wants to finally attend church. So I'll see you later." Iris said as she was already past the living room.

"Alrighty then." The door was clicked as her friend bid farewell one last time. Preparing tea once more, Sakura took out the left over Yakisoba and returned back in her room. "Damn it Iris…" she cursed as she looked at the soaking blotch on her side of the bed. "She had to pour water down my shirt…" she muttered as she placed a towel over it, and covered it over her blankets, she turned the TV on to a random Soap Opera, and looked around for her book. She glanced at the closet as she picked up all the fallen items and placed them back into their appropriate places. Something then glittered as she looked at it on the floor.

"Wow. This is so pretty…" she picked it up looking at the Kanji. "Blue…" she placed it on her middle finger as it slipped in easily, staying in perfect place. "I don't remember having something like this…" leaning back to her beds side, she withdrew the book. She sighed as she stared at the ring intently, letting all the features of the Kanji show, seeing how it's in their respective placement and whatnot. Thus, she returned back to her reading. "This book is so huge, yet I end up reading through half of it in one day!" she exaggerated. She had her voice laced in sarcasm as she scoffed and stared at the blue ring.

_There were in the cavern of a cave that resembled to the one that Sakura had torn down during her battle with Sasori of the Red Sand. Rubble, with the deep blue sky hung over it. A figure was above the cliff, standing there, staring at her and the others. Onyx eyes had locked with Emerald until his gaze was torn away. _

"_Sa-Suke…Kun." Her eyes were wide, drawing out the name slower than she usually would. Sai kept that offset smile still as she wanted to practically scream for him, too bad Naruto did it before her. _

"_Sasuke come back to Konoha! They were sure as positive that they won't hold any charges against you!" he yelled. That's when he finally spoke._

"_Naruto." The girl felt a stab in her heart. _

'_That's right; all he could think of has been rivalry…death…revenge…power. I was in none of it.' Slowly she stepped back as she was aiming to retreat back through the narrow passage way that was used to find a way out. She looked at him as he was in front of Naruto with a katana unsheathed out of his holder. She didn't do anything, just staring at him sadly._

"_That's all he could think about…" murmuring as she let out a soft sigh, afraid of choking out a sob. "He only thought of those…" she felt her jeweled eyes glaze over. "Never any time for…" Sai quickly ran over to the two who were near death in killing each other. "…Love…" a few tears had dropped to the ground as she let out a loose sob. "Damn it…I told myself I was not going to cry." She said sadly. Sakura began wiping it off of her arm warmers as she sat on a rock, and stared at them. Sasuke was about to engage in battle, when his eyes locked with hers once more, and that pang of sadness worsened. His eyes were in their red state, tomoes spinning rapidly. She felt herself in the other world, black, silver and blood red. She looked back and saw all of those times they had as Team Seven, and her heart began to ache more. "Why can't we all just go back home?!" she screamed. What felt like hours to her was really only a few seconds of the silhouette's time. Scenes flashed through her mind as she began to cry louder, harder, and her eyes were swollen as she rubbed them roughly. Finally, the scene changed to the last one. She stared at it with red eyes as she heard his final words._

"_Thank you…" she cracked. _

_She toppled over the rock as she faced the cold hard ground._

"_Sakura!!" her teammate bellowed as he rushed to her side. He picked up her back for support as she stood there, dazed and clueless. She was broken, unable to fix, smashed to pieces by a bastard of an Uchiha. Slowly, she stood up, faced him, and didn't tear in the least. He was walking away from her and the team. _

"_Why…?" she asked, voice faltered. He stopped. _

"_Hn."_

"_Why did you tell me all those years ago…Thank You?!" she practically yelled. He shrugged his shoulders. _

"_Those were meaningless words. It wasn't for any benefit for you or anything. Thank you…you could use it since you're still easy to break." He muttered as a grim line appeared on her face. _

"_So those were just meaningless words to you huh?" she whispered. She stared him straight in the face as a glowering smirk appeared on her lips. "Then, as soon as I find you again. If you don't come with us, I'll __**personally **__kill you." She had shattered her heart because of him. No repair beyond control. But, that didn't mean that she wasn't allowed to crush his pride like he did her. Oh no, he will be more than dead._

Sakura read the line with much suspense.

"Amazing for someone like that to recover quickly." She muttered as she remembered the time when she had a person she liked, who is still dating her best friend. …Ex-Best Friend. But none the less, she still had a crush on him. She shrugged her shoulders as she leaned against the pillow, letting out a loud sigh. "I wish the bitch would just break up with him…" she glared down hard at the book, reading for a few minutes with the same face.

"Shit!" Deidara cursed, watching as the Rosette leaned over to pick up the ring that he had on. Sasori watched from behind.

"You're an idiot." He muttered as he relaxed on the tree next to the window, staying hidden. The teen swiped his head around to face his, glaring so darkly that it would be possible to kill someone. He stuck his tongue out as he turned and faced the window.

"I want my ring back…un…" he sulked under the shades.

"_I can understand now what Sasuke meant when he said this village was holding him back…friends…family…revenge and freedom…" she wouldn't admit what she wanted to say. "…Love…" there was that stabbing sensation in her heart again as she huffed and quickly walked through the gates of Konoha. Sakura Haruno, Age 16, Status—as of now a defected ninja. "I need to be stronger." She murmured as she past the trees of cherry blossoms that began to dance around her—almost begging for her to dance with them. _

"It's like another Sasuke…" she joked to herself as she felt venom in her mouth for some odd reason. She felt like—she hoped that Sasuke would die in the story eventually. She didn't know why, but it just seemed that she had hated the person as soon as she heard of his name. Taking in a deep breath, she let it out as a sigh. "Ugh…" she stared at the ring intently, admiring its beauty. "When the hell did I get this ring?" she saw the reflection on the tiny object was shining to her window. A tiny close up showed leaves in the tree flickering, a lot. She wisped her head to the window and stared intently at it, eyes narrowing for about a minute or so, before returning to the TV and the drink. Her book was practically begging for her to read it again. Something snapped in her mind instantaneously. She reached for her phone as she began to dial a number.

"Hello?" a shy like voice asked.

"Mika-Chan?" Sakura answered.

"Yes?"

"Uh…I forgot but did we have homework in any classes?"

"…English, write a poem to be presented in front of the class. Must be related to something in any way—books, reports, the forest, whatever. That's all Sakura-Chan." There was static then afterwards as Sakura hung up her phone.

"Crap, crap, crap!!" she quickly pulled out a piece of paper and a clipboard, pen in her hands already. "What am I going to write about?" her jeweled eyes looked at the book next to her. She opened it to a random page as she read its contents. "Perfect!" closing her eyes, she could feel a vivid image in her mind.

The paper soon was being written, a small smile dawned her lips as she watched it with a dazed look. "Today Sasori is my inspiration…" she closed her eyes again as she hummed a soft tune.

Sasori stared at the window for a quick brief moment. His heart ached slightly, the feeling he knew too much from her. He closed his eyes for a short time; the aura of a certain girl was a soothing feeling for him. Not much later had he taken a relaxing, and calm nap he hasn't taken in a long time.

"Finished." She re-read the paper, double checking for little errors. "Wow, that was about 10 minutes." The paper was placed and tucked perfectly in a folder, and placed on her desk. She looked around the gloomy room. "Maybe I should hang outside today…?" she was already off the bed, heading downstairs to the living room. She thought about something for a moment. Before she headed out the door, she turned to her back. "Itachi! Help yourself to some food!" she then raced out the door.

'_What am I saying?! Itachi isn't real…and plus, ghosts can't eat…right?' _

She passed the bookstore she went to before as she looked through the shopping district. An ice cream stand was there with a quite a short line. "Ice cream…" she inwardly drooled at the thought as she walked up to the line.

"Geez, this line is taking forever." she knew that voice.

"Don't worry, we'll get the treats soon enough." Another voice came. She gently turned her head at least an inch, and she saw them.

Orange, wavy hair, was in the way of seeing a silhouette boy. Their heads quickly connected to each other, and she swiped her head to the front. A blush crept her cheeks. _'PDA' _

"Miss?" her emerald eyes looked up as she smiled cheerfully.

"Two scoops of rocky road please!" she waited for him to bring out the cone as she pulled her red wallet out.

"Sakura?" she cringed. Turning her head, she lost that smile.

"Koto, hello." Her eyes narrowed as she stared at her cerulean eyes. A clump of Koto's hair smacked her at the neck lightly when she swayed her head.

"Two scoops? Are you trying to gain weight or lose weight?" she stared at Sakura's body up and down as she let out a snobby laugh. The person behind her rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Stop being mean Koto-Chan…" he stared at the rosette before averting his eyes. Ebony eyes that she had adored a little while ago. Short black hair that was loose and ragged. Perfectly peachy skin was another compliment to him as he kept staring away from her.

"Miss." She quickly returned her attention to the clerk.

"Thank you!" she obliged, placing the money on the table. "I beg to Jashin if it could send Hidan over to get rid of Koto." She grumbled as she closed her eyes of the slick back murderer. "God I wish that could happen…" she muttered, licking off a marshmallow bit. "Maybe a stroll to the park would be nice." A quick turn to the right and there was no one there. An arched brow had appeared as she looked around. A glint of light hit her smack in the eye.

"Park Closed." She pouted as she strolled her way back to home. "Why would they close the park? It's a perfect day…" she muttered. The ice cream was soon gone and melted as she finished off the cone once she had took a turn to her driveway. The door had clicked silently as a feel of unwelcomed people in her home had sustained there. She shuddered as slowly she took each step to her living room. No one was there but the items that she had left.

"Sakura…" she quickly turned, frightened, her emerald eyes wide with terror.

"I-Itachi?" no, Itachi doesn't sound like that at all. His voice is more terrifying than this one. This male's voice…she's heard it before! Her eyes became shifted to the sound of shuffling feet.

"Saku-Chan…" he murmured. She felt her arm grasped lightly. She panicked when she felt the biting and chewing of her arm. But yet the rosette had stayed still. She could feel the fanning of his breath on her shoulder made her blush rather darkly. "Aw, Saku-Chan is blushing. How cute." Sakura knew someone was there, when she felt warm lips pressed against her cheek, she screamed.

"St-Stay back!" she cried running back to the wall where there was a baseball bat she kept near the counters. Absently she swung it once as she hoped for it to hit someone—or some ominous spirit that love to tease her. She hoped she got him after she heard a groan; soon there was a loud thump. She took that chance to run to her room and keep herself at a safe distance. She wiped roughly on her cheek as she still felt that warm sensation. She hated it. She lied limp in her bed soon after, and withdrawing a deep breath, she closed her eyes. "Mom wouldn't want me to cry…" she mumbled, twitching the sheets of her pink covers hesitantly. "Dad would check under my bed and closet for monsters. And just laugh saying that he scared them away." She knew her voice was cracking, but that didn't stop her from trying to not cause her eyes to water. She opened them again as she turned over to face her pillow. "I'm all alone. I always will be…" the book was on her desk—she could see it very clearly from her view. Slowly she picked it up as she stared at the cover. The title may have said it all but the author was faintly 

printed on it. Her hands tumbled over the letters that were in old gold plate. Most of the letters were missing, leaving only an T, N, and E. she furrowed her brows staring at it wondrously.

_The way that her cropped hair looked tainted in real blood made her a sight to see. Her allies—ones she would never refer to as "Teammates" nor "Friends". Rather, she was alone, and always will be. But she had found slight comfort in them, and that was enough for her. Her head tilted back as she stared at the plain daylight of blue. The bird above seemed to be hovering only on her. Her eyes narrowed as she lunged a kunai at it. Softly, it fell in front of her feet, its blackish liquid coming from its backside. She stared intently at its beady black eyes. _

"_That raven belongs to you, does it not?" she looked down at the man she had killed, giving herself a rhetorical question. _

"_Sakura." She didn't turn, just staring at the lifeless body along with its so called 'bird'. _

"_Sasori-san." She nodded to herself before turning to stare at him with a tiny smile. "Mission-Complete." She hummed as she began to stride alongside him. He didn't stare at her directly in the eyes. He was still very upset that she had destroyed most of his life's work. Yet she had promised that she would repay him with very rare lords and excellent ninjas that were preserved perfectly. He had agreed to that, but none the less he was still upset at her. "Sasori-San?" she continued walking, never stopping. He acknowledged her with eye contact. "When you left Suna…did you feel any remorse or regret?" she felt a slight tear down her cheek._

"_Konoichi do not cry." She nodded her head. "And yes I have felt slight regret and remorse when I had left my Grandmothers." He hid his face under his cloak as to not be seen. The only thing she saw was his eyes. Life filled them as he stared at her jeweled colored ones. "Once you leave. There is no turning back Sakura." He unshielded his cloak, staring as he quickly kissed her cheek. She didn't blush, but she seemed little flustered. _

"_If I stayed in Konoha, you wouldn't have been when I fixed your heart. The only thing Zetsu-San was kind enough to preserve and not devour." She knew that was his only reason as to why he liked her, even if it was very little. The human body was the exact replica he stated he "cloned" for his puppet use if he were to destroy his own body. Hesitantly, she smiled at him. "Hiding emotions is also a way of a ninja, put it all into a facade that will hide true emotions. Don't give me foolish feelings. I know how you really feel about me." The rosette noticed his tinge of anger, and she smirked. "It's all nothing but a façade of the heart Sasori-San." She gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek as she sped past him. "There are no real true emotions to a true Shinobi." He snarled at her before shielding himself once more._

"_If that is so, then why is it that you can never help but cry around only me?" she stood still for a moment. _

"_Because I am only allowed to show my feelings to those whom I accept." She continued walking silent the rest of the way. _

Sakura began to think of her poem she had written past the lines. Her smiled brightened her face as she took a nice long sip of her tea.

"I only have a little ways to go." And it was true as well, there was only thirty three pages left for her to finish, and she was sure that school was going to be a great help to that accomplishment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy. I love you all, thanks for the reviews, any questions, review it, ill answer :D **

Suffocation. That was all Sakura could think about the next day as she was dangling off of her feet from the ground, being held dangerously high from one of the infamous school's bullies.

There were three of them to be exact: Debra, a chubby 16 year old American girl that love picking fights with anyone that decided to look at her. Then there was Yukio, lean rich Japanese, 15 years old boy that would rather fire children's parents and force girls to become his girlfriend at least every week. It turns out that he likes way too many women, and that causes problems to their friendships. And of course Shawna—a punk like-strong Japanese 15 year old girl that just loves beating up anyone that makes fun of her, or her friends.

Everyone is probably asking why Sakura-Chan is dangling by the neck.

"D-Debra…" she choked, feeling the suffocation. The blonde girl merely grinded her teeth at her. "Can't…breathe!" she gripped at her strong hands as the girl began to squeeze tighter. Her hands gripped the walls base concrete as she tried to look for anyone who was willing to help. She hated the factor that no one wanted to pick a fight with Debra, but Sakura really didn't do anything. Iris was sick from eating too many ice cream cones yesterday, and had to stay home, she was going to faint if this American kept this up.

"Koto told me that you called me _**fat, annoying, ugly bitch**_!" her hand gripped tighter as Sakura paled.

"Ko…To…?"

"Sakura." She hoped she didn't have to hear that voice when she was at school either. Somehow they just kept following her. "Need assistance…don't you?" he whispered. She couldn't tell which of the three she had talked too yesterday. She knew it wasn't Itachi, that's for sure. Her eyes looked to the corners as she saw nothing. She blinked as she began to fade in and out. None of the students dared look at them as she grew dizzy. Sooner or later, she was going to pass out. But a cooling sensation pierced her arms as they fell limp. Her legs as well stopped kicking, and her body fell. Debra dropped her to the ground, and the rosette collapsed and hit her shoulders roughly.

"Itai…" she mumbled, scrambling up. The blonde began to walk away. And she was glad. Until her big mouth had opened on its own. "**You're nothing but trash.**" She quickly covered her mouth. Everyone around them froze, staring intently at the rosette haired girl. Debra quickly turned around with fire ablaze in her brown eyes as she rammed up to Sakura with an attempt of a tough punch. Her emerald eyes shut tight, expecting the blow. But instead she felt herself in the air. She opened them as she looked around bewildered. "Did I just jump?!" she looked around as she saw herself only two feet away from the girl. She kept her mouth shut tight, but somehow they untwined themselves. "**No wonder you threaten others. It's the only way for you to get attention. No one likes the threat, but yet they still speak of them, knowing that their name is being spread.**" She covered her mouth once more, and on her own, she took big steps to the girl that she didn't even want to be near. "**Am I right?**" that sounded 

venomous as Sakura laid a hand on the obese girl's arm, and gave it a tight squeeze, and bending the arm to an impossible part. She began to yell as she thrashed around, attempting to smack the girl away from her. Once Sakura let go of her she began to run back to her morning class before the bell could ring. Everyone stood there staring at her as she continued to stand there as well. Her eyes widened. "That wasn't my voice…" she touched her throat as she mindlessly wandered around with her backpack in hand, ignoring the bell ringing the outsides.

"Sasori…Why did you help out Saku-Chan?" he inquired darkly. The other just shrugged his shoulders.

"I have to watch over the girl."

It was a quiet 1st period of class and no one really cared much anymore about what had happened earlier that morning. Just like a flash, it disappeared on to a better thing. She stared at her pencil intently, thinking.

"You have thirty minutes left for class, talk, socialize, whatever." The teacher soon walked over to his desk, pulling out his keyboard as he dwindled on the computer for the remaining time. Sakura took this chance as she quickly pulled out her dictionary-like book. Someone next to her nudged her.  
"Whose Konan and Pein?" she turned her head and smiled to the boy.

"Hello to you too Keiji," she beamed. She looked down at her book she hasn't even started on yet. "Konan is a special criminal with pretty night blue hair and possessive eyes. Her specialty was that she can compress her body to form into paper. And Pein…" she recalled very little about him. "I'm actually not very sure about him, but he's the leader of the team, and that he has over eight bodies at least."

"Describe him then." He perked.

"Well…his eyes are like rings, and that his personality is just as crude as he fights. His hair is orange and has a lot of heavy piercings. But it said that he had died along with his teammate, Konan." She finished, taking a small breather. He nodded, obviously not intrigued. He rested his head on his hand, sighing as he stared off in another direction. "Well thanks for wasting my time Keiji!" she huffed, she didn't know why he always asked her questions only to have him walk off in another direction, listening in one ear, and out in the other.

_Sakura loomed over a tombstone as she remained quiet, staring at it solemnly. _

_Here Lies Deidara, may he rest in the skies._

_She found that a little cliché as she read it. It almost wanted to make her chuckle. Her head leaned against that of a silhouette man as she sniffled lightly._

"_He had to go and die…damn it." It wasn't just him, next to the tombstone laid a mess of many others._

_Sasori _

_Kisame _

_Kakuzu_

_Pein_

_Konan_

_They all had died over an ambush by one of the Jinchuuriki's leaking out of their capsules. Once she had arrived to see mangled bodies of a blondes head rolling to her feet. The ghastly thing cost Sakura to vomit on a bush. Arms torn and bled by itself as it stayed like that, hanging around the tables and floors. And papers covered in tainted and dried blood caused her to cry. She looked around and saw the flask that held Sasori's heart smashed and bleeding with still fresh blood .That just left Itachi, Tobi, Zetsu, and Hidan. She began to whimper as she clung tightly to the hem of her shirt, wringing it tightly. _

"_They didn't deserve to die like that." She whispered as she felt herself beginning to cry._

"_Sasori and Deidara would be very angry with you if you cried. Konoichi don't—"_

"_Don't show their true emotions; yes I understand that bullshit Itachi. But I don't care! Their gone! Their fucking gone Itachi! They wouldn't give a fuck if I cried at this moment!!" she gripped tighter again as he stared intently at her. _

"_Soon I'll be joining them within a few days…" she quickly glanced up at him with wide eyes._

"_What do you mean Itachi?!" she gripped his cloak tighter than her shirt as he stared plainly at her jeweled eyes._

"_I must leave to finish off with what I had started. Sasuke wishes to kill me, then he shall." He quickly stood off the rock that was standing there. Slowly he gave her a grim look. "I know you're still in love with my brother Sakura. No matter how much you threaten, it's better said than done." Quickly he retreated back to the headquarters as she began to silently mourn over her dead superiors. She soon followed after without a passing glance. _

She felt sadness dwell in her body. Sakura couldn't help but let out a soft sigh as the paper began to turn to the next page. About ten minutes after she let out another long sigh.

_He lay there, sprawled as his blood tainted the water puddles around him. His eyes were bleeding, using it to its full extent. Sasuke began to walk away from the site, already planning his next attack for Konoha, if only Sakura wasn't there standing in the way. _

"_Sak...ra?" he questioned. Slowly nodding her head she gently grabbed his arm as he was dragged back to where the dead body laid. "If you don't move at this moment I will kill you." He tried to sound threatening, but that didn't matter to her at all as she sat next to the warm body and gently wiped away _

_some of the blood from his eyes. She left him a brief kiss, and she knew he could feel it too, even if he had very few moments before he had to disappear._

"_Travel safely Itachi-Kun." She murmured in his ear as his eyes painfully glanced at her. She lifted a hand and gently closed his eyelids. She quickly turned her attention to Sasuke as he began to dwindle away from her. "Don't leave just yet, let me heal you." She whispered as she walked over towards him. He allowed it as he slumped to the muddy ground. There was nothing but silence as he looked at her._

"_You loved him didn't you?" he muttered. She focused intently at him for a moment as she slowly nodded her head._

"_I've loved a lot of people Sasuke-Kun. And most of them are dead." She stifled a sob from the dead body behind them as she continued emitting the green chakra through his arms and abdomen. "B-But even if I did said I would kill you…I can't." She let tears drop with the rain as she took in a breath. "Be-Because of you I had to go and leave the village. Because of you I had fallen in love with the most evil assassins. Because of you I had to suffer with their deaths! You should be happy, revenge on your brother…" she began to softly pound on the back of his shirt as she continued crying. "Sasuke-Kun! You should be happy, cheering for yourself that you have finally avenged your family!" she took another breath as she stood up. "I should be going now... I will bury his body near Deidara's left side." She murmured as she began to walk over. A cold hand gripped her arm as she turned to face him. _

"_Let me help you." She looked at him questioningly but nodded with a sad smile. _

"_Thank you."_

"C'mon just three more pages!" Sakura muttered, slowly turning another page. Sadly the bell had rang signaling for another boring class to begin. She sighed, muttering nonsense drabbles her whole way.

Itachi stared intently at the girl as she left the class.

"Tobi, and Hidan should be here…that's all of them…" he murmured as he clutched a piece of paper in his hand and silently followed her the rest of the way to class.

Sakura waltzed into English class as she sat in the mahogany desk that was assigned for her. Placing her book out, along with her poem, she looked around for very few students, and found an ebony girl.

"Mika-Chan!" she exclaimed, happy as the girl turned around with a cheerful smile and walked over to her.

"Sakura-Chan! How has the weekend been?" she asked bluntly. The rosette froze for a moment, before looking at her. She couldn't exactly tell her that her home is now infested with perverted ghosts that try to kill her every now and then.

"It's been rather fine, ran into Koto…" she mumbled the last part in a slow mutter as she looked at Mika's green eyes.

"Ah…yes the evil little vixen that prefers to torture you more than the whole School. Shame." She stuck her tongue out playfully as she looked at her.

"Anyways…did you complete that assignment, and I give so much thanks to you!" she practically cried as she tugged at a lock of Mika's black hair.

"Don't mention it. I was thinking that you might have actually gotten a piece of formwork done!" she chuckled as she was soon ushered back to her seat, promptly because the teacher was looming over the both of them with her glasses at the crook of her nose.

'_Now that I think about it, she looks like Karin…' _she giggled lightly at the thought as their teacher resumed to her desk. And just when the bell had rang too.

"Sakura." She looked at the rosette who felt all eyes on her. She stood and bowed appropriately as she felt a humming in her chest.

"Y-Yes ma'am?" she could feel the tension between the both of them, never once had she ever thought of her teacher as 'nice', especially this teacher—Ms.Shizu.

"Since you seem to be in a talkative mood, why don't you come up to the class to present your homework?" she gave a glint of a smile through her teeth as Sakura faltered.

"Oh no ma'am, please, why don't you pick another stu—"

"Sakura." Her tone was firm as she glared darkly at her. Her lips were in a very firm line as she stared intently at her jeweled eyes. Sighing, she looked through her papers, and pulled out a slim one, and ever so slowly she walked up to the board as the teacher sat down once more. She stared at all the faces, noticing the two thumbs up Mika sent her, and the dark grin Koto shot that were directly to the only person she could ever hate. Sakura gave a few coughs here and there as she tried to wash away the stage fright, she beamed a bright smile.

"This was based off of a book I had read…" she swallowed as she soon began her poem.

"_She stared at his alluring gray eyes,_

_Which had taken her by surprise._

_Poison began to drip,_

_Katana piercing her hip._

"**Talking about me ne?" she shuddered as she continued her quick poem.**

_Blood spurred to the ground,_

_She could feel her very heart pound._

_A smirk plastered his face,_

_Fingers began to lace._

**His breath fanned on her as she was soon tightly embraced by him, but she continued. She could feel her heart pound at her ribs, hopefully, 'it' wouldn't notice at all.**

_She fell in front of his feet…_

_Arms broken…_

_Limbs tangled…_

_Heart shattered in defeat…_

**He began to let go of her as she felt the coldness of where his body was touching hers. It was so warm too…**

_She had taken the hit,_

_It would heal slowly, bit by bit._

_He walked away from battle,_

_Watching the ground begin to crumble and rattle._

**She was getting ready for the ending as she couldn't help but smile, he was gone. He wouldn't have to annoy her.**

_She lay there,_

_She was aware of one thing._

_A smile graced her lips._

"_He still loves me…" " _

She blushed as she looked down and aimed back at her seat. A sound of applause was light and quiet from many of the students, though; they always had to do that for every student to make them feel like they've accomplished something.

"Good Sakura. Maybe you will get a better grade than I expect." The teacher gave a small smile before attracting her steel eyes to Koto. "Do you have your paper?" the orange haired girl merely shrugged.

"C'mon it's not like I have my paper, I just left it at home…" she trailed off with a keen smile.

"F."

"E-Excuse me?"

"You heard me Koto, F, as in Failed. As in, this was a part of your grade, not for your mere enjoyment. You. Fail." She shrugged her shoulders as the orange haired girl sat there with her mouth agape.

While the next person after Sakura began to read their poem, Sakura re-opened her book as she continued to the very last pages.

_Cerulean eyes that shined and gleamed at the sun as he squinted to see two blobs. He knew he shouldn't be staring at the sun all day, it wasn't very good, but he did that every time. He stared intently as they came closer to be pink and blue. _

"_Pink?! Sakura!?" he ran as fast as he could up to them, drawing more attention of Shinobi who soon followed after. _

_Sakura's coat was old and ragged, filled with missing holes and faded clouds. She left a letter for the others that she had hoped very soon that they would find on her blood-stained bed. Her eyes drifted to that of onyx as she kept a perched smile. _

"_It's somewhat good to be home…" she murmured at Sasuke who nodded his head. He had also left his team a note that he was returning home. It was a possibility that Karin was either trying to find Konoha, or venting her emotions on a pillow, same thing with Juugo, whom he hoped hasn't gone berserk after his absence. _

"_Ah, look it's the dobe…" _

"_Sasuke! Sakura!?" he finally caught his breath as he glued his arms around Sakura. Ignoring Sasuke for a brief moment before wrapping an arm around Sasuke. "I wasn't able to bring both of you back…" he didn't sound in the least bit sad, but he was still guilty. Sakura rubbed his golden hair as he looked back at her. She kept that warm smile._

"_Yes you did. We wouldn't even think of leaving completely without you Naruto." She hugged him before she stood back, purposely yanked by Sasuke. He glared darkly at Naruto. _

"_Let's all just rest at home—"_

"_No can do Sakura-San." She quickly turned to face an ANBU mask that was way too close for her comfort. _

"_Ne-Neji-San?!" her arm was quickly constricted as she was forcibly pulled toward the Hokage Tower._

"_There is still a slim chance of you even __**living**__ at all, or __**living in Konoha**__, and you know it." His voice was firm. She meekly nodded her head as her grip was softened. "The Hokage knows that you have joined Akatsuki, she knows that you had 'connections' with them, she knows that you had came back with Sasuke, who might have an even worse penalty than you." Her eyes narrowed. _

"_**I know**__." Emerald eyes could look into her past, and she had done many rights, but joining Akatsuki was something that could out-beat all of them, and she didn't think falling in love would be that horrible. She knew somehow this is all going to leave to either an execution, or banishing. But the least she could do was save Sasuke the trouble of being beheaded or murdered on the spot in front of Tsunade herself._

"_Neji-Kun, come in." Tsunade was taking a long sip of her sake as she soon noticed her apprentice—former, apprentice, she continued to remain calm. Once her almond colored eyes stared darkly at hers, Sakura for once had flinched. "Sakura Haruno. Long time no see." There was the sarcastic remark._

"_Tsunade-Sama, hello."_

"_You came here on your own free will. Returning back to Konoha for a penalty? If I just let you go without punishment, villagers with think ill of both you and me, and mostly you." She reclined back in her chair as the rosette merely nodded her head. She looked down._

"_I know…"_

"_Sasuke will be executed on the ending of this week." She shot her head up in a pleading manner._

"_B-But Tsunade-Sama! You can't, he also came with me on his own free will! He—"_

"_Sakura. He has made a great mistake on himself and the village. He is nothing more but a disgrace. He has to be execute—"_

"_Then let me take his place!!" her emerald eyes were of pure hatred, anguish, anxiety, and sadness. Tsunade looked at her solemnly for a brief moment. Her tone was must softer now, "P-Please Tsunade-sama, there isn't really much left for me…nearly everyone I loved back at the base has perished miserably. The least I could do is sacrifice myself for someone whom I don't want to die like they did. He needs a new chance. Please." Tears were forming in her eyes as she quickly wiped them away. Neji looked down, facing the carpeted floor. _

"_Sakura. Are you really sure you wish to do this?" she nodded her head with a grateful bow. _

"**Please**_ Tsunade-Sama. This is the only thing I would ever request from you." The blonde could already see the crystalline droplets dripping from her pale face. _

_Her brows had knitted together. She didn't want to force her only daughter like apprentice to be put to death. But she could see it with her own eyes—the sadness and plead in the jewels of the pink maiden. There in those pupils, she could see the grief she had went through, the sadness and mourning. It was like looking at a prized pup that was too weak to live—and had to be ridden of its sad world .Her lips pursed tightly as she let out a slightly stifled gasp._

"_Alright." Her green eyes were brighter when she heard that word. Her lips were formed into a bright smile as she looked so sincere. She gave a row of white teeth. _

"_Thank you Tsunade-sama." _

"_Haruno, Sakura. Is here by sentenced to death by three days from now—all the more for her to re-build everything from her once loved friendship." She looked at Neji, and through the mask she could see the solemn look in it. _

Sakura felt tears prick her eyes. "Just two more pages." She read the few more paragraphs roughly, swiftly, soon reaching its end. A few more people were in line before it was over. So close she had read the last few paragraphs.

_Sakura was practically beaming with happiness down at the villagers before her. She smiled at all her friends kindly, giving the most warming colors of vibrant as she was held with a katana at her neck. _

"_Sakura Haruno, is there anything you want to say before your final end?" Tsunade inquired, straining her voice not to crack. She smiled at her master. _

"_To die on my birthday is truly an astonishing thing. I have no regrets whatsoever as to what had happened. I wish for all of my friends and families to forgive me for my sins, but I love you all. I took my life in exchange for Sasuke's." she gave an endearing look at them with the most loving eyes. Everyone…Thank You." She gave one last happy look at them all who had tear stricken eyes. She looked at Tsunade with a beaming smile. She was going to die with a bright smile no matter what. The katana pierced her throat, as the villagers watched with a sad look. As she collapsed onto the boarded ground, her radiant green eyes turned to a solemn, dull gray. Tsunade broke in, tearing deeply over the rosettes body as she withdrew a breath. _

"_Set up the ceremony, by the Sakura Trees." They gently carried her, Neji holding her arms, and Kakashi holding her legs. _

_The burial was more grieving than that of the 3__rd__ Hokages, the villagers eyes were stained until they turned red, looking at the Sakura tree fluttering its petals gently down at her grounds where she laid. Sasuke and Naruto stood in the front, with a sad, solemn face._

_Soon they watched as the petals touched their cheeks, brushing against them like it was a soft caress from the girl. They turned around, and quickly they held a grin. "She's in a much better place now, no more wars, and she's taking the liberty of watching over us. Naruto touched his cheek with a bright smile. Sasuke kept a slight smirk. "Happy Birthday, Sakura-Chan." They said in unison, leaving the girl who had died with a smile._

The book was soon closed as Sakura kept a wide eyed look at it. "I finished it…" she smiled as she neatly tucked the book back in her case. There was soon a very dark, eerie feeling as she looked around. Her eyes widened when she saw cloaked men outside the school gates, and the alarms in her head told her to stay in the class no matter what.

**NOTE: I guess there will only be most of the cute guys in it, sorry if Konan, Kakuzu, Pein, and Zetsu died, I needed to add something… ALSO vote on who Sakura's husband should be, I have a great idea :D**

**--Michi**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: "…" Ok, maybe I should relax and take in a deep breath, sit down with a nice cup of tea, and stay happy. –smile- I think I might have blabbed a lot on this. FORGIVE ME!! –flails arms- Im on a blockage and I don't know if I can make it! **

**-Michi**

"How…" she whispered under her breath. She had the utmost feeling just to scream out; "They're here! They're going to murder me!" the best thing to do was to contemplate the next step. She averted her eyes. Hopefully, "Hopefully…" the students in her class wouldn't notice them too soon, the panic in her heart increased tenfold when one of them stared and waved at her. "Hopefully…" she had harsh whispers as the teacher continued on with work. "Hopefully…" Her hands began to clench and unclench the metal bar holding the desk together.

Then the unthinkable happened.

It snapped.

Her eyes widened for a moment as she tipped over and had crashed her head roughly against the wall and the window. Her heart raced more that she had though she would have a heart attack. The rosette stood stock still, focusing on the pain in her head. She was about to cry out but her hand automatically clenched to her hair, where the pain was. Many students stood up to just look at her. She began to quiver as the teacher held her hand out to pull her up from in-between the seat, and the small desk, and all the objects that had fallen on top of her.

"Sakura, are you alright?! You hit that wall pretty hard! Lets take you downstairs to the nurs—"

"N-No!!" her hands clamped around to her frail body as the pain began to slowly cease. The teacher looked at her, wide eyed and stricken.

"Sakura, you're bleeding!! You _need_ to go to the nurse now!!" Her voice was strict, affirmative. But Sakura shook her head.

"Please…!!" she shouted. That was the only word she could say that moment the whole time they asked her.

"Sakura…" one student said.

"Ple-Please they…them!!" she would repeat.

"Sakura!! Are you alright?!" Mika asked, the panic in her voice.

"Hopefully…them….alone….death…" she gently touched her pained head as she felt a cooling sensation. "I …I want my head to heal soon…" she felt the pain washing away—probably her hallucination. She looked up and Mika with a tear-stricken smile. "They're here Mika…" the rosette said, grinning. "They're going to kill me I bet…rip me apart…" her lip quavered. Mika stared at her wide eyed.

"What are you talking about!?" she gripped her shoulders as Sakura saw her eyes avert her emerald ones…to the window behind her. Quickly as if she was on adrenaline, she pushed Mika back with all her force, causing said girl to fall behind a desk and slam her head on the floor—not as bad as hers. Her eyes widened.

"M-Mika!! I'm sorry!!" she ran to her now unconscious friend as the students gathered around them. Her dark, green eyes were wide at the emerald jewels that were piercing her as well. "Please…Please forgive me!" her pale hand touched Mika's forehead as she had hoped would heal her head like it did hers. "Heal…please heal Mika…" after about 2 minutes she laid the girl down under her own backpack, pulling out her cell phone. Ignoring everyone else's treacherous calls and insults that were being shot at her.

"Bitch! You hurt Mika!"

"You don't deserve to be her friend!!"

"What did Mika ever do to injure you?!"

"_Beep. Beep. Beep. Hello, Sakura? _" Tears were streaming down her chin and her hair was filthy now with lightly coated blood.

"I-Iris…please…help me out!" she cried loudly, clinging on the phone lightly, afraid it would snap like the chair.

"_Sakura?! Are you ok?! Hold on, I'll come over there!"_ quickly the ceasing of the beeping noise had stopped. Sakura turned to the students wide eyed.

"Hopefully." She spoke, the saddest smile on her face as she looked at the ceiling. "Please…help me…" she whispered. She turned her gazes with the students to the unconscious Mika. She stood out in the doorway and clung tightly to the door frame. The ground began to shake lightly, enough to feel it on their feet. Ringing in the ears of probably every student.

"Earthquake!!" Ms. Shizu screeched as they clung under the desks. Sakura staggered quickly towards Mika, looming over her trembling body to protect her from danger.

"Sakura…" the voice in her ears as she shot her head up.

"What do you want?!" she screamed.

"Your friend is coming here…hmm…" he whispered hoarsely. Her green eyes were stained red as she lifted her body up carefully. The ground stopped shaking only 3 minutes later. She clung to the window, staring at the blonde boy that was still waving. And in the red hands arm was the boyish girl. She opened the window forcefully.

"Iris!! It's me!!" she waved her arms widely as she looked at the girl.

"Sakura!!" Iris yelled, frightened. Blindly she ran through the doors of the slightly trembling school to the front door.

"Hold on, Iris…Mika…" she whispered. Her feet were still shaky from the aftershock, but what had drawn her attention the most was…

"The left corridor to the 8th grade building is smoking on fire!" a teacher yelled, shock waving over the students. Sakura took a deep breath as she looked down at her white shoes, counting the seconds as her legs began pumping to reach the door.

"The sweet feeling of adrenaline, no?" they whispered in her ear. The rosette didn't feel the sharp pain in her left arm as it was soon gashed out in blood.

"How are they doing this?!" she cursed, her big, round eyes stinging more as crystalline droplets collapsed onto the floor. She looked towards her arm, and she couldn't help but trip on the tiles. Her arm was covered completely in blood, the large black gash throbbing painfully. She forcibly pushed herself off the ground, and her eyes were dark, sinister almost. "_I'm not giving in_." she cursed soon afterwards and raced passed a few teachers that began to tail her.

"Sakura!!" one of them yelled. She turned the corner of her eye to see one of her coaches in Gym.

"I'm sorry Karoto-Sensei!" she bit back a hoarse laugh as they tried, _tried_ to chase her. It was the muscles at work she was sure. But she held her bloody arm gingerly as she raced down the steps, ignoring the windows.

"Sakura, Haruno!! This is not a drill! You must return to a class, we have to go under evacuation!!" another yelled ferociously. The jeweled eyed girl stopped in her tracks, and took one sweep of a turn. Painfully and carefully, she raised her bloody arm. The three teachers that were at least twelve feet behind her, stared wide eyed.

"I have to go. _They're_ doing this to me." She hissed through gritted teeth and she turned and raced down the corridor. The left of the hallway, in bold letters said; **Emergency Exit**. Sakura took a deep breath as she unlatched the door, teachers still chasing her down. She took two stairs at a time, racing down with her heart racing. "Iris…Iris…Please wait…" she muttered under her breath, looking at that exit was beaming darkly. Her eyes were growing darker than they already were, showing deadly intent as her hand gripped the railing, and with a quick twist, it turned into a gate as she bent it towards the wall like a cage. She pounded at the door behind her with and with a _thud_; it busted open to the 8th grade corridor.

"Let's make this quick Sa-Ku-Ra-Chan. If you can get the fire out in the library, where all the younglings are, then maybe…just maybe…your dear friend won't lose an arm." Chuckling interfered her thoughts along with the pain in her throat as she coughed hard.

"So much smoke…" she rubbed her eyes roughly; looking for an escape route. She wafted the smoke with her good arm; and began to contemplate a good reason as to how to put out a fire that was filled with paper. She merely shrugged her shoulders, running towards the smoke that was causing a coughing fit through the hallways. She took a hefty breath out as she ran to the library.

"Oh dear, we can't have you actually trying to save the day, can we? Maybe this will be your disadvantage my deary…" the same voice whispered above her neck, and silently she wouldn't admit it…

…She loved the feeling.

But she paid more attention to the searing pain in her calves and the same gash like her arm. They were trying to burn the school down. Her eyes widened.

'_If they're real…wouldn't that mean that Jutsus can be reality as well?' _She recalled Suiton, the beginning for a water element. Her best bet was to attempt at least a Suiton jutsu in order for her to put out all of the fire. "A few more steps…." And her key would be there.

The warmth of the door frightened her, if she was to get in, it was also a risk of burning herself.

"For Iris and Mika." She muttered as she punched the door lightly, earning a satisfied knock down. Tremendous heat engulfed her body, and caused her sore gashes to throb more. She tried to recall what they had described in the book.

"Entwine the middle and the fourth finger and place the rest on top of the dominate—Ox." She felt a surge through her bloody arm, but she was enduring it. "Connect the fingers together to form a pyramid while splaying the thumbs apart—Bird." She prayed that was the only connections for the jutsu as she felt a wisp of a flame touch her leg. "Itai!!" She bit her bottom lip too hard, and a small trickle of blood reached her chin. "Sui-Suiton Justu!!" she closed her eyes as the smoke overcame her lungs.

She felt the water pulsing through her veins and water pouring around her frail body. It was extinguishing all the flames off as it soon dispersed. Water clung to her body, and her blood stains were gone. She didn't smile just yet. Someone was behind her.

"You really are a little angel aren't you, hmm?" he whispered behind her ear. She swallowed.

"Who…are you?" she spoke hoarsely. She felt something warm touch her neck. It began to tickle her shoulders, his arms brushing her gash, and within a few minutes, the pain ceased, gash gone like it was never there. She felt the blush touch her frail cheeks as the light smack noise didn't stop.

This man was kissing her neck.

She knew he stopped as his cheek touched hers and the slight tug at his lips.

"I'm your worst nightmare. I'm your wishful dream. I'm a murderer, but an angel. I'm a villain. But I'm also a good kind of guy…hmm." She closed her jeweled eyes to not stare at him. Gently, she could feel their lips brush against each other. "I'm a heart breaker." He forced his lips upon hers roughly as she stood stiff, feeling her sore eyes regaining their bright color. He broke his kiss and perched a smile pressing against her lips. "But I'm one hell of a lover…" and in a flash he was gone.

"…" she blushed and stared intently at her arm, then stared at the ceiling. "Iris, just a few more minutes, I'll be there." She licked her lips unconsciously from the drying. His lips—whoever that person was, he tasted of sweet honey. Shakily, she focused at the dangerous matter at hand. She stared at her hands in wonder. "I …I performed a jutsu…" her eyes were wide and the wondrous glow of green shone through her pupils. Ragged coughing was heard, and moving to her left, she found an 8th grade boy, only two, maybe even one year younger than her. He was covered in smoke, the cough never ceased in his lungs—his eyes were bloodshot red and sore. He looked up at her with wide eyes that made her want to look away—startled.

"Sa…Sakura?" he croaked. Then it reminded her of Mika.

"K-Keiji?!" she grabbed both of his arms as he wheezed out tired. She scrunched her nose due to the smell of smoke. He was feeling rather warm. Gently she touched his forehead, and hoped that the 'healing' technique wouldn't really be a hallucination.  
"Sakura…how did you….put out the fire?" he cracked sadly. The rosette maiden kissed his forehead.

"Magic." Her voice turned steely. Gently she made him sit down on the burnt, leather chair. "I-I have to go now." She arched her way back to the door with a sad look. "I'm sorry, Keiji." And she raced out the door soon after, only a few more steps to the exit.

**REVIEW AND I'LL KNOW THAT YOU READ IT!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: **

**-ish shot in the head-**

**I am soooo sorry. I also got hooked on Paint-Chat and it was really annoying. I got a C on my test and my dad left for Afghanistan. So yeah. Enjoy!!!**

**-Michi**

* * *

"Sakura-Chan!!" a voice cooed rather loudly that early morning. A shuffling of the sheets turned upright. The rosette bit back an arrogant comment, but stayed in the bed.

"N…Not now." She gulped in a breath as she laid her head in the center of the pillow, staring intently at the mahogany door that was foreign to her. That was only two weeks after the incident.

_She stared intently at them, wide emerald eyes at the men in black clothing. The one with the yellow hair grinned and held up a hand of the brunettes. It wasn't bloody or anything, but at least it was still attached to Iris's arm. The frightful girl had tear stricken eyes as she looked at Sakura pleadingly_.

"_Let her go." Sakura demanded. The blonde shrugged his shoulders and dropped her like she was dead weight and she collapsed onto the ground. The fire alarms have been ringing very loudly—the school's alarm system. Students left and right were filing out of the building, starting a loud commotion around the group of them. Her jaw tightened and she looked around the enormous bunch. _

"_Sakura." She shot her head back up to them, and everyone was steadily quiet. She gave the red head a nasty glare as he approached her first. Then he bowed on one leg like he was a knight honoring his queen. She backed up quickly, but a man with silver hair held her arms stiffly and she began to squirm. _

"_L-Let me go!!!" she clenched her teeth soon after as that red headed man lifted her chin delicately almost as if she was something precious. Sakura looked down at Iris and twitched her hand to the left. Iris knew that movement and walked into the crowd of people. Her eyes stared worriedly at the rosette._

"_Now, now, Sakura." The man cooed in front of her. Next to his head was a pointed object—a rectangular pyramid like object that held a white ribbon and a metal loop. It gleamed like the sparks in his grey eyes and she swallowed. It had looked like a knife. "Please be quiet, I wouldn't like to cut that pretty porcelain skin." He looked around to see the other students, with the fear and terror in their eyes as they ushered back a few steps._

"_What do you wan?." She demanded. He turned his eyes back on her. A smirk graced his lips as he brought the weapon thing closer to her face._

"_**You, my precious doll.**__" Her eyes widened. The event with Debra, it was him pulling the strings—literally. He soon made a small incision in-between her collar bone and her neck. "Our orders are simple. Train, and Assassin." He smiled a sadistic smile. The silver haired man picked her up and began to lift her screams and cries. Her arms began to bleed and her leg had become dry. The red-headed man was carving into her skin with the sharp weapon and she kicked and screamed only to have nothing work out as they carried her away. The other students stood stiff and silent, thinking that they shouldn't deal with these men. Then the oddest reasons happened—she grew dizzy, close to unconsciousness. She could only faintly hear the cry of one boy. Was it him? Her one time crush, she could faintly remember him calling her…_

She was adjusting to her new home rather steadily; her injuries had healed over an abnormal amount of time. And the man with the blonde hair—Deidara she recalled over her second time staying here, slammed the door open with his foot and practically pounced on her like a cat does to a mouse.

"EEEP!!!" she squeaked when he climbed on the bed next to her. She stood stiff, avoiding his eyes, but she rolled them mentally. This 17 year old had a fetish for her she can tell. His hair was short but when it was tied up it looked rather long. His blonde hair was no longer than hers when it was down, and…he was in boxers.

She almost shivered when his stomach touched her thigh, and Deidara almost let out a satisfied grin.

"Wakey, wakey Sakura-Chan!" he cooed, kissing her collar bone. She tried her best to ignore him as she sat up, only to be pulled forcibly back down by his strong grip.

"_You_ wake up Deidara." She hissed at his ear. He let out a great grin and whispered back at her.

"I like them _feisty_, hmm…" he kissed her neck and she pulled back instantly.

"Pig!!" she shrieked and ran to the bathroom, only to collide with an ebony haired 18 year old with a stoic attitude. "I-Itachi!!" she bowed and turned to the side to allow him to pass. He looked at her intently before he breezed past by.

"Sakura-Chan you little brat, come here." Deidara's voice boomed. Turning off the lights she silently slid behind the shower curtain. Her arms shivered where the bruises were. "Sakura…" he cooed menacingly. She gripped her arms tighter, closing back the scared memories from the past week.

"_A test tube?" Sakura inquired, shivering when she saw the sewage green color of the medicine. Deidara turned and grinned at her. _

"_This is to maintain your cells functions and structures to work properly during your…training, hm…" he analyzed a paper with her name printed in bold font. "You have allergies? How bad?" he looked at her with a swift glance, and a metal contraption flicked on behind his bangs._

"_Um…Like the edibles, Deidara-San. I'm allergic to strawberries and mushrooms…" she looked away in the small room. Almost like a nurses office if the floors weren't carpeted and the desks were made of marble instead of wood. But there was many ,many sorts of chemicals and the smell of antiseptic's everywhere. She felt this was more like a laboratory than a small little nursing room. So here she was, sitting on the bed with the paper on top of it, with small wires attached to her and a machine, counting her heartbeats and what-not. _

"_Really, mushrooms?" he took one sweep of his boot and looked at her intently. "_**She**_ was never allergic to anything before…" he muttered, scribbling something down on the clipboard._

"_Who was?"_

"_I wasn't talking to __**you**__ Haruno." He turned and flicked the test tube with a loud 'clunk'. "Stick your arm out." He demanded, and revealed the needle that was holding some sort of red blob in it. She shook her head, pointing at the object. _

"_What is that?!" she flinched. The blonde merely sighed and yanked her arm roughly, causing the sweet flower to jump startled, and bite the little pain she had. Quickly without hesitation he jammed—__**jammed**__ the needle halfway into her forearm, and the sewage color splattered some on her pale, porcelain skin. The red blob seemed to have dissolved spontaneously as soon as it had pierced her blood. "Wh-What did you do?!" she fell on the cushy bed as some of the wires snapped off of her. Her petite body began to freeze and go stiff like she was dead. But the screaming emerging her mouth was deafening. _

"_Shut up Sakura!" he slammed a fist down on her arm, causing her to yelp slightly and also stopping the screams. She whimpered like an injured puppy, though that was only the least of her problems. Deidara gave her a threatening, and dark smirk and revealed his other eye behind his bang. She let out a scared gasp._

"_This is what was in that chemical…" he began to clink a knob on his left as its hatch fell off of his face. His eye was its normal blue color—then it began to change. "A special substance that will enhance your sight for the better…It guarantees your sight from miles on end." He grinned darkly at her as she felt her eye reddening. "Though…" He stared at her eyes with little worry, cupping her frail face with a hand. She swallowed down her fear when a mouth continuously opened and closed on the palm. There was something dripping from her eyes—not tears. _

"_The effects of it not working could result in you either going blind or bleeding your eyes out…"he spoke as if it was a choice between life or death—wait…_

"_So you're telling me I'm bleeding my eyes out right now?!?!" Sakura shrieked. He cringed with a look of disgust and pulled his band back onto his eye._

"_In a little way, yes you are…but its weird…it's a black color…"_

"_What!?!?" she touched her glossy eyes and looked directly at them with horror. Yes, there was a thin diluted black color—almost like water._

"_The mineral must have affected it somehow…" he seemed rather interested about this little factor. "There's only a slim chance of it being a toxin, or it being a poison, or it becoming something useful like a technique. For once…I wouldn't know…un…" he finally said that little annoying phrase after all that time._

"_Out of everything you say, you had to say that?!" she jumped and began to clutch her hair tightly, almost ripping it out. "I-It hurts Deidara. It hurts badly…" she began to land on her knees, with the little dignity she had, she didn't allow Deidara to touch her at all, except for that punch he gave her for acting up because she was given a chemical she wasn't even asked. Gently, he touched her shoulder, which made her stop shaking all at once. Her emerald eyes peered up at his blue ones. _

"_Do you want an antidote?" Her eyes widened. Soon her pink head bobbed up and down. Sadly, when he gave her a dark look she had began to quake once more._

"_Then…" he leaned down to her eye level. "You…" had his eyes changed the color from blue to hazel? "Have…to…kiss me." He grinned when Sakura looked rather appalled._

_Quickly and hesitantly at the same time, she pecked his cheek._

"_Sakura." He demanded. His jaw was set and had a very pissed off attitude. "You know damn well that wasn't what I meant." He glared darkly at her when she took a deep swallow._

"_I-I'm saving my kiss." She mumbled looking down. "I want to kiss the person I had loved first." She blushed recalling that kiss down in the library with someone she had never met. But __**he**__ kissed __**her**__, not vice versa. _

_She earned a hard punch in the arm._

"Deidara. What are you doing?" she heard a much lighter voice than that of the seventeen year olds. There was soon a long pause before he could speak.

"I was looking for Sakura." He swallowed. They were so close to the shower curtains…so close…

"You will find Sakura later, in the meantime take the decency to change and put on clothes."

"Yes Sasori-Danna." He mumbled. Sakura released out a breath she didn't even know that she was holding. A sigh of relief, now if she can slip out before anyone notices—

"Sakura come out." Damn.

But, it wasn't like she was a super human or anything, oh no. The one person she had to face now was someone who was a half of a _puppet_. Slowly she opened the shower curtain and took one step out of the shower. She clutched the hem of her big T-shirt and looked down to face the now interesting white tiles. Ooh that there's a splotch of red on that one. How'd that get there?

"Sakura you need to be adjusted to the personal checkups he gives you."

"But that shouldn't include attempted rape." Had she really said that? Oh and now there's a small baby daddy longlegs walking up to the black boots of the sixteen year old Pinocchio. There was a thud and the slightly heard crunching noise of him scraping his boot on the carpet next to the tiles. Poor little guy.

"I agree, but still. Tell him that Sasori won't deal with meaningless problems like that. Now, look at me." She didn't. She wouldn't. She _couldn't_. Was this how scared she really was to someone her age? To someone who threatened her with a metallic sharp, double bladed knife that she knew now was called a kunai? She felt pretty pathetic at that moment.

The icy cold feeling of his fingertips on her chin made her shiver slightly. "Please be a good doll and go with Kisame." He spoke.

'_His voice really sounds nice_.' Maybe for now…she can just hopefully trust them. Maybe.

"H…Hai, Sasori-San." She backed up and bowed her head and walked back to her room. "I shall follow orders for now. Just to be safe." The rosette took even steps to return to her bedroom—one that was foreign to her. She looked inside carefully—no one. A wave of relief washed over her like an ocean. There was a mirror and a drawer in the corner filled with nothing but dust. She took baby steps to reach its spot before opening it to find—a uniform? "What's this?" she never got clothing as unique as this before.

"Its your new training uniform. When you come back with Kisame we shall explain about it later."

"Yes Sasori-san." She turned to bow but he was already gone down the hallway. The corridors were very odd, with 7 rooms and a guest room. Then there are the steps that lead to the living room and the kitchen, almost like a Tanami home.

"What a pretty outfit." She held up a red zipped up vest, with a cute red collar on it and when she turned it around—an O. "How odd. Why would there be a circle on such a pretty vest, it would looked better without it…." She bit back another retort and merely laid it across the bed. Soon the old ragged shirt was off and replaced with the red one. The drawer under it held black and really short leggings. And a peachy-gray colored, cut up skirt. So of course she had reasoning to put the legging on beforehand. And next… there was a headband next to the skirts, only one, but it was pretty odd looking.

"Symbol of the leaf?" she etched her finger over its metallic carving—it looked so brand new. In fact, wasn't there a picture of the headband symbols in the back of that book? Soon the flower had arched brows, and was already rummaging through her school bag. She felt the thick spine and pulled out the hefty old book. "Page…." She flipped through it quickly, and skimmed past a picture. She pulled back a few pages before resting on the unique headbands and symbols that were greatly drawn. "Ah, An etching of a line across stands for traitor…" Sakura looked at her headband she was holding. It was damaged most likely, but no lines directly across it. "Hmm…" she closed the book and wrapped the headband around her hair, holding her bangs up.

"Sakura. Hurry up you're taking foreve—" A large bulky blue colored man was at the door, staring at her with his piercing yellow eyes. She turned to smile.

"Hello Kisame-San." She bowed politely for someone who was at least a little trusting, she would consider him a good acquaintance. It was only dead silence that settled in the room.

"Sakura, is it really you?!" he ran up to her, and lifted her up with one arm in a giant bear like hug, a giant grin on his fishy face.  
"K-Kisame-San?" she began to squirm as he placed her back onto the ground.

"Sakura. I haven't seen you since you were murdered." There was a tug at her heart at that moment.

"K-K-Kisame…its me, Sakura…from school." She swallowed. Murdered? But the book proclaimed that she was willingly killed for forgiveness. She seemed so kind…why—who would murder her?

"O…Oh, forgive me squirt." He ruffled her hair before he showed a dark look. "C'mon you're wasting good time." He seemed rather saddened, and angered… with the thuds of his boots he trampled off with the rosette in tow.

"K-Kisame-san, what are we doing? Whats this meeting for?" they walked through the corridor and into the living room that held a table and couch—no TV for information. A grunt was her answer before they had arrived to the kitchen. Somehow she had ended in front of the blue skinned man.

"This meeting is all about you. You have to take another dose of medicine before we let you through these months of torture. You'll feel like you're in hell Squirt. My only advice is to suck it up." He grunted again and walked through the little doorway to the room.

"A.K.A. he means to be careful in this…arigotou Kisame-San." She smiled before taking a step into the wonderfully traditional kitchen.

"Sakura." She was greeted by the very few men that were in the story-book. The red head she obviously recognized as Sasori greeted with a frown. Deidara beside him. The man in the strange mask was next to him and Itachi was on the other side. The silver haired man was Hidan, and Kisame pulled a chair next to him. With swift looks to the left and the right there was a seat in the middle. Tobi motioned it towards her and she nodded with the little _thump thump_ in her heart. In the end she was inbetween Tobi and Deidara.

"Sakura." Itachi said, sitting in front of her. Sakura tipped her head lower and looked at him.

"Yes Itachi-san?" the air had felt stiff—since when was there this much suspense between these people? She watched with jeweled eyes when he stiffened ever so slightly.

"Its time for your 'training'." She cocked her head to the side.  
"Training?" she couldn't scoff—she wouldn't show disrespect to men that can re-arrange her body structure with just their hands. That would be frightening. She noticed the little commas that were spinning so slowly. His onyx eyes were bloody red.

"Yes, training. We have been feeding you drugs every day for this. You have to train." Sasori spoke up, looking directly at the person across from him—Kisame.

"B-But I still don't understand. What kind of training?" she turned her direction to the red head.

"The training that can kill an average person in under one hour." She swallowed. His voice sounded very bitter and sharp just now. "The training that we _all_ had to endure to become this way. The training that had killed few of our parents." Her eyes widened slightly. And her palms began to feel sweaty. His gray eyes connected with her for a minute.

"This is a training that could even cost you your life Sakura." She swallowed again with that irritable feeling in her throat.

"Wi-will this training kill me in any way?" almost everyone in the room stayed almost silent. Almost.

"Don't worry Sakura-San! Tobi says that you will be alright. Because I am sure and positive that where we're going, you won't be harmed!" The orange mask spoke.

"Thank you Tobi-San." She smiled with a twitch. "Whe-Where we're going?"

"To America." Itachi spoke taking a sip of water from the glass before him.

"America!?"

"Yes Sakura. That way no calamities can happen that will be known in Japan." Sasori grinned and looked at her frightened, emerald eyes. "Don't worry, play it right and then you can surely live." That look never seemed promising as he stood up and pulled at her arm.

"Ow…" she felt her face flush as he lifted a part of her shirt. "L-Let go!"

"Where did you get that scar?" the rosette blushed and looked down at his hand.

"My mom had stabbed me by accident when I was eight—she didn't mean to though because she had slipped and it flew…" he let go of her shirt and she held it up for them to see. Above her hips was a thin line of new skin which was a different color—but slightly a new color. About three inches long. "It twisted because I kept crying and struggling to get it out. So what happened was that it got bigger…" she closed the hem of her shirt and looked at them. "Why?"

"That's where I stabbed her…" Sasori sound pretty odd about that. The book never recorder Sakura with injuries…

"Anyways, starting tomorrow were packing up to go to California, America. Were going to buy supplies Sasori, so we'll be back later." The blue skinned man stood abruptly. "Sakura lets go." He walked off out of the kitchen.

"Ok, meetings over." Everyone stood up, and Sakura trailed behind the fish man. She took baby steps towards the door.

"I haven't been outside yet for nearly two weeks. Where are we?" Sakura swallowed, feeling un-sure of what would be outside. Kisame stopped and opened the door that was now before them.

"Were in Hokkaido." He opened the door to present an area with a field filled with grass. Not another house in sight.

"But we were in Tokyo before how did we—" He turned and faced her.

"You'll learn when we reach America."

Maybe America would do something good for her. Maybe she can meet those cute models like they spoke about in Japan. And maybe she can become a different person.

"Ok, shall we go then, Kisame-San?" she bowed politely as he clucked his tongue and left immediately, with her trailing behind.

But she doesn't know how different she'll _really_ become.

* * *

**Wow. I am, so, so, so sorry, so much homework and projects that it kinda took a toll on me.**

**Now I got the beginning of the plot going. :D WOO!!!**

**-Michi**


End file.
